Company
A Company was a form of military unit utilised by various factions and organisations throughout the Galaxy. Grand Army Companies In the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, companies consisted of 144 personnel divided into four platoons and led by a captain. Companies could operate separately from larger forces, such as when Torrent Company led several planetary invasions while completely separated from the rest of the 501st Legion. However, most companies remained in the same theatre of war. Four companies formed a battalion. Special Operations Brigade The Republic's Special Operations Brigade had commando companies that consisted of 100 commandos who were organised in 5 units referred to as "troops". Imperial Army When the rise of the Galactic Empire occurred and the Grand Army was transformed into the Imperial Army, four platoons per company and four companies per battalion remained the standard, aside from specialised companies which contained different numbers and equipment. The Imperial Army's companies were the smallest unit type that was permitted to operate autonomously of it's parent formation for any extended period of time, and each Imperial company was considered sufficiently sized and prepared to capture an entire city. Company Command Structure Each Imperial company was commanded by a designated company commander, which was almost always a captain, who was provided assistance by a command element made up of four lieutenants designated SC1 through SC4, along with 23 support personnel and an average of 118 droids. When sent on missions that were expected to last for longer duration, the support staff were augmented with additional droid support. The SC1 lieutenant acted as second-in-command and could control additional units if the company was augmented with them per their standard order of battle. The SC2 lieutenant was in-charge of logistics, which contained at least 8 support personnel and 88 droids. The SC3 commanded the medical element, consisting of at least 4 support personnel and 8 droids, and the SC4 was responsible for leading the technical element, comprised of at least 11 support personnel and 22 droids. Line Company The average Imperial Army company was a line company, which had four platoons and totaled 152 troopers and 180 other personnel. Line companies could be augmented with up to two additional line platoons and two heavy weapons platoons. Drop Company Drop companies were line companies that received additional support staff and were set to operate independently of larger army formations on missions of up to six weeks, with two weeks being the standard. Support staff received additional training for survival in hazardous environments and then taught this information to the troopers under their command. In ideal circumstances the support staff kept the company going until they exhausted their ammunition, but realistically many officers considered that the support staff did a fine job if the drop company remained functional after a month on a planet's surface. The order of battle for drop companies deviated from that of the line companies in that they could be augmented with a heavy weapons platoon, two additional line platoons and an armor platoon. Scout Company / Scout Troop Scout troops each contained four scout platoons plus a support and command element, totaling 116 troopers and 40 speeder bikes. The entire command element was mobile and used high-powered speeders instead of speederbikes. The support element operated similarly, and their numbers were smaller than the other company types and they contained fewer droids. Scout troops could be augmented with four additional scout platoons, doubling the unit's size. The scout companies had fewer support staff so that they could maximize the usage of their storage space, and because the formation was expected to operate with an independent nature. Attack Armour Company The standard armored company in the Imperial Army, attack armor companies contained three armor platoons and a heavy repulsorlift platoon. The size of attack armor companies varied from 200 personnel, 16 heavy tanks and 9 heavy repulsorlifts to 232 men, 28 light or medium tanks and 9 heavy weapons repulsorlifts. The company's captain operated out of a modified heavy tank that served as a command vehicle, which featured extra heat extractors so that it was capable of performing command functions and combat functions simultaneously. Attack armor companies could be augmented with an additional armor platoon, a line platoon and two repulsorlift platoons. Artillery Company / Artillery Battery Each artillery company contained four artillery platoons that totaled 16 medium or heavy artillery pieces or 32 light artillery pieces. Smaller than most other companies, artillery batteries had 152 troopers, 23 support personnel and 70 droids. Requests for fire support were normally routed through the battalion headquarters, however it was possible for a battery to be assigned to support several designated platoons in a process referred to as "grafting". Requests from those designated platoons went directly to the artillery battery's captain, who could respond at his own discretion. Artillery batteries could each be augmented with two additional artillery platoons and two heavy weapons platoons. Special Missions Company Each special missions company contained three special mission platoons and an augmented scout platoon totaling 136 troops led by a command element of 28 personnel, numbering 160 personnel in total. The support staff were usually absent from missions that were expected to be of short duration. The augmented scout platoons were smaller than standard scout platoons but completely consisted of scout lances and totaled 22 scouts and 22 speeder bikes. Each speeder bike was modified to carry additional munitions and spare parts. These scout platoons usually entered into combat more often than ordinary scout platoons. Special missions companies could each be augmented with two additional special mission platoons and two repulsorlift platoons. These companies were deployed on planets considered hostile to the Empire and were expected to operate with limited support. When it was needed, there was a protocol in which a naval support formation of line size or greater would appear from hyperspace and launch scores of containers of various sizes. The containers landed at various points on the planet's surface. Normally only five of them contained actual supplies and the rest were decoys. Once they had provided that support, the naval support formation either left or stayed to provide additional support from orbit. Stormtrooper Corps In the Empire's Stormtrooper Corps, companies consisted of four platoons and totaled 200 stormtroopers. Four companies formed a battalion, similar to the Grand Army's structure. However, the Stormtrooper Corps also employed companies of 45 to 225 stormtroopers, meaning that different platoons had four or five squads. Most of these formations held to the structure of four platoons per company and four companies per battalion, regardless. Alliance to Restore the Republic Judging by Twilight Company's size, it would seem that Alliance companies contained over 200 soldiers. List of Grand Army Companies Tarabba Company 6th Sky Corps Devil Company Hound Company Ghoul Company 7th Sky Corps Dune Company infantry Phantom Company assault 77th Security Force Iron Company Guard Company Blood Company Incident Task Company 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps Lightning Company BARC Company 199th Corps Fury Company 214th Corps Spearhead Company Hurricane Company Sand Company 277th Battalion 10th Special Operative Company 327th Star Corps Gold Company Volt Company Brass Company Special Operations Brigade Doctor Company Phantom Company Gunner Company 4th Legion Twilight Company 52nd Legion Sand Company Forest Company 143rd Division 203rd Ion Company 187th Legion Shade Company Wraith Company Pathfinder Company Twilight Company Blitz Company Lucid Company Airborne Company Purple Company Nomad Company Underworld Company Imprisonment Company Coruscant Guard 999th Doom Company Hunter Company Acklay Company Vague Company Wing Company 339th Rio Division Riot Company Research Company 501st Legion 332nd Torrent Company Glass Company Banshee "Blue Devils" Company 621st Legion Medic Company 1st Regiment Demon Company Rumble Company Recon Sigilo Company Konig Company Diable Rogues Company 37th Regiment Easy Company Hell Company Hex Company Avia Company Helos Company Survival Regiment 854th Mechanised Company Rancor Company Green Company 43rd Regiment Perception Company Debris Company Smudge Company 8th Battalion Vulture Company Rec Company Hawk Company 3rd Battalion Drop Company Blood Company 17th Battalion Parjai Company Orar Company Ka'rta Company Kad Company Haran Company Clanker Company Prudii Company 24th Airborne Battalion Thunder Company Boom Company Hellfire Company Rain Company 31st Battalion Coal Company 39th Armoured Hawk Battalion Heavy Company Alpha Company Axe Company 69th Battalion Vein Company Phoenix Company Mine Company 77th Battalion Fuse Company Shrapnel Company Comet Company Spectre Company 79th Sandmins Battalion Female Company Devil Company Twin Sun Company 81st Defense Battalion Gray Company (Infiltration) Sparkle Company (Explosives and Gunnery) Cross Company (Medics) Arrow Company Valient Company 88th Shock Battalion 1st Sniper Company Marksmen 7th Company Pyrotechnics 104th Battalion Timber Company Gray Company Shrapnel Company 127th Wrecker Battalion Buzzer Company tanks Sledge Company [Juggernaut Tanks Runner Company and light walkers Stomper Company walkers 135th Battalion Dusk Company Shade Company 156th Megalodon Battalion Tiger Shark Company White Shark Company 212th Attack Battalion 12th Yellow Vipers Company and specialists Dune Company infantry Onyx Company Specialists Phantom Company assault 213th Attack Battalion Covert Company Strike Company 414th Tactical Battalion Green Company Stinger Company Stone Company 505th Jump Battalion Thunder Company Experts Lightning Company Shock Company 602nd Assault Regiment Aurora Company Hellfire Company Inferno Company 645th Attack Battalion Equinox Company Solstice Company 698th Battalion Tango Company Stealth Company 707th Seeker Battalion Blackout Company Dawn Company 710th Attack Battalion Doctor Company Phantom Company Gunner Company 712th Attack Battalion Striker Company Havoc Company Scavenger Company Hunter Company 795th Infantry Battalion Alcatraz Company 829th Advanced Recon Commando Battalion Nighthawk Company Shadow Company Eagle Company 832nd Infiltration Battalion Storm Company Ghost Company 981st Shock Battalion Seeker Company Special Operations Brigade 201st Shadow ARC Company Palpatine's Personals 1st Black Operations Company Zillo Battalion 1st Reaper Company 101st Airborne Company List of Galactic Empire Companies List of Rebel Alliance Companies Category:Unit Category:Company Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:Clone Wars